


入梦

by huanxi



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxi/pseuds/huanxi
Kudos: 4





	入梦

我的朋友阿吉失踪了。  
警察找到我的时候他已经三个月没有露面，他们怀疑他遭遇了不测。  
阿吉的女友一直哭，女人就是这样，遇到大事就慌了神。  
我安慰她没事的，阿吉这个人不着调惯了，三个月前还跟我说最近搜罗一副古画，要拿来让我出售。  
没想到女人哭得更伤心了，她说阿吉就是从收到古画开始变得神神叨叨，连门也不愿意出。

“一定是那副画杀了阿吉！”女人哭得很大声，四坊邻居都过来查看。  
越说越离谱，我看着一堆的警察和探头探脑的邻居气不打一处来，“你别哭喽，他们都以为我欺负你啊，再说了，你们堆在这里我怎么做生意啊？”  
“老板你也不能这么说话啊，好歹帮帮人家小姑娘啊。你那个朋友骗走了所有钱，人家小姑娘现在回家都没钱呐。”一旁的警官递了张纸巾给哭泣的女人。  
我看了看古董店，又想起阿吉那个赔钱仔平时也还算有情有义，“好了，好了算我倒霉了。”

“呐，这样，我也不是吃白饭的，你把阿吉的古画拿来放我这儿卖，我给你钱，明白了吗？”  
女人抬起通红的眼睛，抓着我的手，“先生，那副画会吃人的”  
我和阿Sir都翻了个白眼，内心默念富强民主文明和谐。我充分怀疑阿吉失踪是为了甩掉这个憨女。

我跟警官去阿吉家取画，打开门里面是一片狼藉，满地的餐巾纸，烟头扔了一地，吃剩的便当盒上还有肥大的老鼠爬过。  
“你朋友需求很旺盛嘛”警官捏起一张纸巾，上面沾满了淡白色斑驳的痕迹。  
我有些吃惊，阿吉虽然风流又不靠谱，但平时是个很要干净的人，居住的地方不大但是一向收拾地井井有条。而且他有固定女友，有需求在夜店也不乏野花，如此频繁的手冲全然不像他的作风。  
“之前你没来过吗？”我转头问阿吉女友。  
她红着眼眶说：“三个月前他就不让我来了，我来过两次连门都不让进，就被他赶走了。”

那副画被挂在卧室，整个家里唯一干净的角落。

我走过去

画中人是个眉目细致的男子，一身素服，懒懒地逗猫。一双丹凤眼含情又未含情，似一汪秋水。一点眉间似蹙非蹙，若愁未愁；红唇微扬，似笑非笑。这双眼睛含魅带羞，看得我愣了神。画卷古朴却看不出年代，我惊异于画中人竟是这般惊为天人的天香国色，若早三个月知道，我绝不肯让画留在阿吉这儿。

“先生，这就是书上说的倾城之貌吧。”身后的警官暗叹。  
我看着他一脸痴迷的样子内心忍不住嫌恶，这画中美人岂是你可以觊觎窥探的?我的脑海中升起了一个邪恶的念头，我的画，这是我的画，我要藏起来，只有我能拥有。

想着我看向卷轴，画中人微微笑，似乎在肯定我的想法。  
“带我回去吧。”  
“我属于你”

我飞快地收起卷轴，告诉警官和阿吉女友我要赶晚班车回古董店。警官拦住我，说他可以用警车送我，让他再看一眼画卷。我一把推开他匆匆出门，男人的心思我可太明白了，色令智昏，我可不能让我的美人儿再看见那张臭脸。

我没有回古董店直接回了家，这样的宝贝放在古董店让我不得心安。在家里转了两三圈也不知该悬在哪处合适，最后我把画悬在了卧室。干我们这一行的都知道，古玩入室招阴气，折阳寿。但此刻我已经管不了那么多了，我想看着他。  
天色渐暗，古画中的人反而显得更加娇媚，他那双眼睛在半明半昧间显得格外魅惑。我的心跳加速，下体隐隐有些发烫。我从来没有什么断袖的癖好，对一个男人产生前所未有的性冲动，这种感觉让我陌生又刺激。我轻抚画卷，发现画中人的衣裳微开，似乎还能看见红肿的咬痕，这个发现让我整个人轻飘飘，下体从未如此硬涨。  
迫不及待地解开皮带，用手上下套弄着，画中的人看着我，一双眼睛赤裸裸地勾引着我，风骚又妩媚。“嗯……”我长长的舒了一口气一股白浊粘的四处尽是，我没有急着去收拾，只是草草地用纸巾擦去。  
再看向画中人，他的一双眼中只又澄澈和温和。  
“我怕是疯了……”我喃喃自语道。今天的手冲好像格外费力，我昏昏沉沉地倒在床上，眼皮沉地睁不开，迷迷瞪瞪间我看见一身素服的画中人从画中朝我走来。

他笑靥如花爬上我的床，一副千娇百媚的样子，

“乖狗狗，姐姐让你舒服好不好？”


End file.
